


Serenity

by rozurashii



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Self-reflective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Above all, he desires peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

It is in Neji's nature to opt for quiet spaces. To honor stillness and tranquility over all else. What Tenten usually calls 'brooding' is in fact his preferred face to the world.

There is a silence in Shino that appeals to Neji. A soul-deep serenity brought on by his presence that Neji can't help be attracted to. For all his outrage against tradition, some things are still far too deeply ingrained to be changed. Order. Ritual. His life is measured in deep breaths, steady as a metronome. Shino, he finds, can understand that balance.

Yin to yang.

In. Out.

Breathe.


End file.
